


Wrong Timing

by JackAyward



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pining Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAyward/pseuds/JackAyward
Summary: Steve developed a big crush on a guy he sees at the park he goes everyday at his lunch time. He always battled with himself about man up and ask the guy out, but a rough childhood and self-esteem problems always kept him from doing it.When he finally grew some courage to ask him out the guy stopped going to the park and Steve start to think it might be to late for him to get to know the cool boy that passed by him every day riding his skateboard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I had this lost in my computer for a while now. I don't know if I should finish it or not, so I decided to post and see what happens.  
> I'll probably finish though.  
> =)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Steve went to the park like he always did after de had lunch. He worked at gallery next to it and always enjoyed spending the rest of his lunchtime appreciating the trees and landscape when the weather allowed him to do so.

He always took his sketchbook with him to drawn random people that were doing random day to day activities. Steve liked to capture these ordinary moments. He saw some sort of beauty in them. The beauty of life itself.

On the last couple of weeks though, one scene in particularly became a repeating drawn in Steve’s sketchbook. There was a boy that passed through the park everyday on the same time Steve was sitting on his usual bench. Steve was immediately drawn to him. He was slim, not too tall with brown hair and thick rimmed glasses that gave him this adorable geek look. He wore skinny jeans and geek themed t-shirts that made Steve smile. Steve was absolutely smitten, even though he had never talked to him yet.

Drawn him was his everyday guilty pleasure. He felt happy but also embarrassed of having a crush like a teenage girl. But there was nothing he could do about it. In fact there was, get up from the damn bench and go talk to him. But he never did. The guy seemed to be on hurry almost every day. Steve liked to see him sliding on his skateboard hastily through the park. He couldn’t believe him, an almost thirty year old man was having a crush on a skater boy, he was so skinny and closed to the world when he was younger that apparently he was living it now.

It was the days he wasn’t in hurry Steve like it the most though. They were rare, but when they happened the boy seemed to come to the park just to enjoy it and take pictures. That was the ultimate nail on Steve’s crush coffin. It made Steve think that they had something in common. Only Steve registered his images in drawings, while his mysterious crush did it in photos.

The boy was gradually being on his mind more and more. It was such that one day his best friend and roommate Bucky caught him smiling like a dumb when he was drawing at home.

“What you are drawing in there, Stevie?” Bucky asked with a smirk. “By the look on your face it’s probably dirty…let me see.”

“Back off!!” Steve said laughing and pulling his sketchbook to himself protecting its content. “It’s not dirty…”

“Humm…so why I can’t see?” Bucky said with his annoying smirk still on his face. “You always let me see them.”

It was true, Bucky was his best friend. Steve never hid anything from him, He always let him see his sketches, drawings and paintings or whatever. Most of his unpretentious sketches were of Bucky anyway.

“It’s not finished…” Steve said avoiding Bucky’s eyes.

“Are you drawing a crush?” Bucky asked smiling and trying to peek another time.

“What?” Steve asked with a high voice.

“You totally are!!”

“No I’m not!” He lied.

“Yes, you are!” Bucky was fully laughing right now. “I remember you used to draw me like crazy when we were on high school and then you filled up one of this only with Peggy... you totally have a crush!” Steve had dated Bucky when they were in high school, but they eventually broke up on the first years of college. They worked so well as best friends, but not so well as lovers. Some part of Steve always thought they would get back together eventually, Bucky was the person he loved the most in the world, since his mother died, after all. Peggy showed up and changed everything. She made Steve realize that there were more of life than just Bucky, that there were more of love. It didn’t work out though, but Steve followed his tendency and remained her friend.

“Fuck off…” Steve incapable of thinking of something smart to say. “It’s just a guy that I saw at the park…”

“Have you asked him out?” Bucky asked pulling a chair and sitting next to Steve at their little kitchen. They lived on a small apartment in Brooklyn. It was small, but it was cozy. God knows Bucky could afford something bigger in Manhattan working as an Engineer, but he preferred stay with his best friend on the apartment they shared since they finish college.

“No!” Steve answered closing his sketch book. “No…he is just a guy that I see sometimes at the park, no big deal.”

“Yeah, but if you ask him out, maybe it'll become a big deal.” Bucky said, he always loved fix Steve up with someone. He was the one that dated a lot and always wanted his friend to be a little more like him. Steve, on the other hand, was never a fan of one night stands, or get involved with someone he didn’t like that much just to be with someone. He preferred to be alone and wait for something significant. Maybe it was the strange at the park.

“Well…”

“C’mon Steve…it’s just a date. He could be the second love of your life and you are wasting the opportunity.”

“He could be a psycho!” Steve joked.

“Given the fact that is you who keep watching and drawing him, I would say that you are the psycho.”

“Shut up!” Steve said laughing.

“C’mon…what you got to lose?”

“He is probably gonna say no...”

“Really?” Bucky said rolling his eyes. “Have you taken a look at yourself at the mirror lately?? You are a total hottie!! He would be an idiot if he says no!”

“Or straight!”

“Or straight…” Bucky agreed. “But let’s keep a positive thought! You're totally going to ask him out tomorrow!!”  
Steve just groaned.

“Now let me see him!” Bucky said trying to catch Steve sketchbook.

“Nope!” Steve said getting it away from him.

“Aw c’mon Stevie! Let me see him!!” Bucky said still trying to catch it, but Steve was stronger and didn’t let him. “I have to approve him after all.”

“Still no!”

“Why?!” Bucky asked frowning.

“Nothing in particular…” It was Steve’s turn to smirk. “You teased me, now I’m gonna tease you!” He said and went to his room.

“You little shit! I hate you!”

“No you don’t!” Steve said smiling.

“I bet he is ugly!”

“No he is not!” He definitely wasn’t.

\--

On the next day Steve sat on the park nervously. He pictured him asking the guy out a bunch of times the previous night. What he was going to say, all the things that could go wrong. He was awful at this. Thank god he turned out to be a handsome guy when he grew up. If he continued to be that scrawny little kid he was, he might as well die a virgin because he had no flirting skills. No flirting skills at all.

He was fidgeting waiting for the cute boy to show up like he always did. Steve couldn’t even draw to get distracted. He wouldn’t risk losing him anyway. The time passed and nothing of the boy to show up. His lunchtime ended and Steve went back to work disappointed.

‘Maybe he had stuff to do.’

‘He could get sick…it’s allergy season.’

‘His cat could be sick.’

‘There is always tomorrow.’

Steve arrived home still feeling a little disappointed. He imagined himself arriving much happier. He laid down on the couch and wait for Bucky to arrive. For his surprise, Bucky was the one who arrived walking over the clouds.

“Hello Steve!!” He said kissed Steve cheek. “It’s a beautiful night, and we are two hot dudes, who got dates with two hot guys! Well my guy is definitely hot, yours…I’m still suspicious!” He was smiling so wide his eyes were smaller. “I bought wine to celebrate! And Pizza!!”

“I don’t have anything to celebrate…I didn’t ask him out.” Steve lamented hugging a cushion.

“Why?!?” Bucky asked surprised. “Steve you have to stop being a pussy!!”

“I’m not a pussy, I went there to ask him out, but he didn’t show up!!”

“Oh…that’s bad.” Bucky said and sat next to him. “Don’t be like that…maybe he got a problem.”

“He could be sick.”

“Yeah it’s allergy season.” Bucky said and Steve smiled. “There is always tomorrow.”

“Yeah…” Steve said smiling to his friend. “Now let’s drink this fancy wine of yours while you tell all about his guy you met today.”

It was enough for Bucky started rambling about this cute guy he had met. Steve was surprised to see him talking about him with such excitement. He didn’t use to talk about his dates like that. He didn’t use to date a lot of guys either. Steve was one of the very few. The only one he actually had a real relationship. It was good to distract him of what happened today.

\--

The next day Steve sat at bench the same feeling of anxiety just to be disappointed again. And again, and again, because the cute park boy didn’t show up the rest of the week. Steve was giving up. Maybe he that was the last time he would see him. He lost his opportunity. He would never be able to know him.

He went home just to find Bucky extremely happy again. Bucky had been going out on dates with his guy every day at lunchtime. He always arrived with a big smile on his face and started rambling about how awesome the guy, Peter, was.

Steve was starting to get annoyed. He wanted for his best friend to be happy, but c’mon!! He was only human and he couldn’t hear any more words about how great this Peter guy was.

“C’mon Steve, let’s go get some beers! It’s Friday!!” Bucky said cheerfully.

“I don’t think so.”

“C’mon!! Clint and Sam are going too.” Bucky said smiling too much. That was something wrong with that. “And I called Peter.” There you go!

“Really?!” Steve said surprised. “You don’t think it’s too early?”

“It’s just drinks!” Bucky shrugged. “And I want you to meet him! C’mon Stevie!!”

Bucky pleaded with puppy eyes and Steve groaned. “Fine.”

He dragged himself to the shower and then put on some nice clothes and the next thing he was on cab.

“Hey boys!!” Clint greeted them when they arrived. “How are you?” Sam was already there too.

“Fine…” Steve said. Bucky

“No lucky with the park boy uh?” Clint asked sipping her bear.

“How do you know that?” Steve asked, but she only smiled. He already knew the answer anyway. “Bucky!!”

“What??” He said, he had eyes locked at the screen of his phone probably texting his boyfriend. “I didn’t know it was secret.”

“Relax man… he is going to show up sooner or later.” Sam said.

“What about your new boyfriend Bucks?” Clint asked. “Isn’t it too early to throw him to the wolves?”

“You usually never introduce anyone to us…” Sam pointed.

“It’s because it’s never lasts enough time for him to introduce she or he to anyone…” Steve said sipping Sam’s beer.

“Shut up! All of you!” Bucky said still looking at his phone.

“This guy must be something else then…” Clint said staring at Bucky.

“He is here!” Bucky said rising from his seat. “Behave!!” He said glaring at his friends.

He went to the bar exit and came back quickly holding a smaller guy hand. Steve couldn’t see how he was at first, but when he saw he regretted he had come to this bar in the first place. Sam was right after all. The park guy was going to show up sooner or later. More sooner than later actually, because Steve was looking at him right now, brown eyes and brown hair, geek t-shirt, thick rimmed glasses and all.

“Hi everyone!” Peter said smiling; “I’m Peter.”

It turned out the park guy was Peter. As in Bucky’s new boyfriend, Peter…


	2. Chapter 2

Steve took a big sip of his beer while everyone laughed about something Peter said. He finished his drink and went to get more.

“Are you okay buddy?” Sam asked behind him. He didn't see his friend following him to get more beer. Maybe he was already a bit drunk.

“Yeah…” Steve said quickly. He couldn't let Sam find out Peter was the park guy. He tried his best not to stare at him. Tried his best not care when Bucky put his arm around him. Tried his best not to get even more into him at every joke or every smile. He was failing miserably at that. “I'm just tired….maybe I should go.”

“What?” Sam said surprised. “We just arrived Maria and Sharon aren't even here yet!”

“I know…”

“Bucky is not gonna like it…”

“He knows I'm not in the mood for a night out.”

They got more beers and Steve made everything to look normal. Super tired, but normal. If Sam suspected something, he knew he was dead.

“I'm guess I'm gonna go.” Steve said after drinking his beer quickly.

“What?” Bucky said surprised. “No!”

“I'm not feeling very well.” Steve said while Clint protested as well. Peter was studying his face and that made Steve nervous.

“You want me to go home with you?” Bucky asked frowning.

“No! Of course not.” Steve said putting his jacket. “Bye guys... It was very nice to finally meet you Peter.” Steve said not meaning that at all.

“Nice to meet you Steve!” The boy said smiling. “Hope we can hang out more.”

“Yeah... sure.” Steve said awkwardly.

He got out of the bar quickly not breathing until the door closed behind his back.

"Shit!" Steve muttered. What were the odds of that!?!

"Shit!!" Steve cursed again. If only he asked him out first, actually only a day before! Apparently Peter had some stuff to do on the other side of the city when he met Bucky, they met at a coffee shop near Bucky's work and the rest Steve was too busy singing a Beatles song on his head and drowning on his beer to pay attention.

“Bucky is dating Peter.” He said to himself while walking towards his place. “Is it bad? Yes, definitely. But it's not the end of the world. Peter is just a cute guy I saw on the park. No big deal. It's not like I'm in love with him!” Steve laughed with the thought and was pretty sure some people that passed by him thought he was crazy.

He walked fast. He just wanted to go home crawl under his blankets and pretend that day never happened.

Steve tried to sleep, but the fact that Bucky was still out started to bother him. It was late, they weren't at the bar anymore, Bucky probably walk Peter to his place.

_'Where does he live?’_

Steve kept imagining Bucky walking Peter through the streets of New York. Then they both would awkwardly stand in front of his building wondering what to do. Judging by the hour Peter probably would invite him to go up to… Steve didn't want to think anymore!!!!

Steve woke up feeling like crap the next day. That only made Buck’s smile seems bigger when he entered the apartment. Steve was waiting for the coffee like if he was watching his favorite TV show when he noticed the door opening.

“Hey Stevie!” Bucky said full of happiness. That only made Steve’s stomach ache. He knew what that smile meant. He already saw it on his face a few times, most of them were because of him. “Wow, you look like crap. Are you okay? Are you stick?” Bucky asked putting his hand on Steve's forehead.

“No... No.” Steve said waving his friend’s hand away from him. “I just didn't sleep well. I had a bit of insomnia."

“What?... You?” Bucky said surprised. “You usually sleep like baby…” Bucky was right, Steve always slept like a rock, Bucky was the one that slept poorly and sometimes had nightmares.

“Yeah...I guess I'm spending too much time with you.”

Bucky frowned at him. “So!” He said changing the subject. “Last night was amazing! The guys really liked Peter.”

_'Of course they did.’_

“Did you like him?” Bucky asked interested.

“Yeah...sure...of course. He seemed nice.” Steve said pouring some coffee for himself. Bucky was so over the moon he didn’t notice Steve’s uncertainty.

“Cool.” Bucky said. “You’re gonna love him, he reminds me a lot of you. You guys have a very similar sense of humor.”

“Humm...nice.” Steve said after burning his tongue with the hot coffee. He did not need to know that!

“Last night was so much fun, after the bar I walked Peter to his apartment, he doesn’t live very far from us, you know?” Bucky started to talk and Steve knew where he was going.

“I’m sorry buddy, we are gonna have to have this conversation later.” Steve said crossing the kitchen towards his room. “I have a lot of stuff I have to do…” Lie.

“Really?” Bucky asked surprised. “It’s Saturday.”

“Yeah...a bunch of...paperwork at the art department.” Lie!

Bucky frowned deeply.

“And I have a commission to work on…” Lie, lie, lie.

“Oh...seriously?! That’s cool Steve, but I thought you wasn’t doing commissions anymore to focus on your own paintings.”

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Yeah...it’s just...it’s a good money, you know.” Lie!!! It was like setting up jenga. Steve ran to his room, changed his clothes and got out of the apartment before Bucky could say anything else about Peter.

“I just need some time.” Steve thought to himself. “It’s just a crush, no big deal. I don’t even know the guy...Bucky said he is cool. Maybe he is just cool...no big deal.”

Steve went to the National Museum, and unlike he told Bucky he didn’t have much to do, which made him feel bored, which made him to do the worst thing he could possibly do. Search Peter on social media.

It all started when he saw a picture of Bucky, Clint, Sam, Sharon, Maria and Peter on the bar the night before on Facebook. They all smiled and looked a bit drunk. Peter had this cute blush on his face, he had his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and smiled broadly to the camera. Steve was at a Starbucks having breakfast since he didn’t eat anything at his place and it only took him a click to go to Peter’s Facebook page. It was only downhill from there.

Peter had so many photos!

His Instagram was the stalker’s paradise. He had so many cool pictures of him and his friends. Steve lost the track of time staring at the younger guy selfies. He never really understood the whole selfie obsession. But he wasn’t complaining now. Peter understood light and knew how to capture a moment. It didn’t take long for Steve to fall in love with his pictures and with his face.

“Shit...shit...shit!!!” Steve muttered to himself locking his cellphone screen after a stare shocked to a picture of Peter shirtless. Steve definitely didn't need that image in his head. He needed to take his mind outta Peter!!

Steve went to some museums, but when that failed on clearing his head he went back home and did what he should do all that time. Paint.

Steve was trying to focus on becoming an artist. He settled for his job at the university. That would make him an academic and that wasn't his dream. On a long conversation with Bucky he decided to try harder pursuing his dream. However, he was having a hard time finding enough inspiration.

What is better than angst?

Bucky kindly let Steve use the smaller room on their apartment as an art studio despite the fact that the blonde paid a smaller part of the rent.

God was merciful and Bucky wasn't home. He felt bad because he was happy his friend wasn't home and felt even worse because he felt jealous thinking Bucky was seeing Peter again. It was confusing because he was jealous of Peter and Bucky at the same time.

He put all the emotions on his canvas producing one of his best abstract paintings. Steve was always good with details. Amazing actually. His work always captivated most for its proximity with reality. Bucky always said his drawings were alive. He painted some abstracts pieces when he was in college, they weren't bad, but they weren't alive.

Steve took a step back and admire his work. That was definitely different from everything he used to do. There was a lot of rage and... guilty in it. He kept staring at it while Florence and the Machine blasted from the speaker. The music was so loud he didn't hear Bucky's approach.

“Wow... This is amazing Stevie.” Bucky said, but Steve had to read his lips.

“Thanks Buck.” Steve answer and stopped the song.

“That is...wow.” Bucky said stepping closer to the painting. He turned around after a little while frowning. “This is the commission?”

"Not really." Steve answered getting embarrassed by his lie. "I'm not gonna do that...this is all me."

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked frowning. 

“Yeah…” Steve answer, but he knew Bucky didn't believe it. “Just...a little confused.”

“Do you need something?”

“No…” Steve sighed. He didn't like it when Bucky was all alpha on him.

“Oh right... I'm gonna ask some take out. Do you want anything?”

“Yeah... Whatever you're eating.” Steve said and went back on staring his work.

“Steve…” Bucky called. “You know I'm here for you, right?”

“Yeah…” Steve answered feeling a pain on his stomach. “Always.”

“Always buddy.” Bucky said and finally left.

Bucky asked some Japanese food and asked Steve's favorite dishes instead of what he was eating. It was always so nice having someone that knew him like that, but right now the proximity between Steve and Bucky was hurting him. Bucky was awesome and there was Steve desiring his boyfriend.

He waited for Bucky to eat and then ate in his bedroom. He didn't want face Bucky and definitely didn't want hear anything about Peter.

The week start and finished with Steve trying his best to condition his brain on not thinking about Peter. He stopped going to the park. He prohibited himself to check Peter's Instagram and spent all of his free time painting. Bucky surprisingly gave him some space, but Steve knew it was only a matter of time for his friend to want to talk about what was happening. Steve wanted to be as over as Peter as possible when the time comes. Bucky was also a lot involved in his relationship.

Steve figured he just needed to keep some distance. And focus on himself. This situation was messing a lot with his life, but it was doing wonders to his job. He never painted like that before.

After a week of intense work and mind control he was actually feeling better. He just needed some distance, he kept telling himself. Steve got home after a late workout. He usually work out in the mornings, but punching a punching bag was a good way to ease his frustration.

“Hey Bucky!” Steve said taking his shoes off by the door. “How about a huge pepperoni and cheese pizza?”

“Sounds good to me!” He heard his friend excited voice. “What about you sweetheart?”

_'Oh shit!’_

“Sounds amazing, I'm starving!”

Steve turned around quickly and saw Peter curled on the couch with Bucky. Bucky still dressed his work clothes, looking great on a suit, while Peter wore ripped old jeans and a shirt that said “Science Rocks”.

All the feelings he spent the week concealing came out at once. If only Peter didn't look so damn cute!

_'Fuck!’_


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi…” Steve said awkwardly.

“Hi.” Peter replied.

“Went to work out?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded. “You always go in the morning.”

“Yeah…I just needed to punch a bag for a while.”

Bucky frowned, but Steve didn't pay attention. Peter's stare was distracting him. The boy seemed a bit nervous.

“So... I'm gonna a hit the shower.” Steve said and crossed the living room.

“I'm gonna order the pizza.” Bucky said behind his back making Steve realize he was about to have dinner with Peter...and Bucky.

Steve sat on the big chair next to the couch where Peter and Bucky were sitting and ate pizza with the couple while they watched football.

Steve did that countless times with Bucky, but right now it was like being in foreign land. He tried to pay attention on the game, but Bucky was determined to explain the game to his boyfriend.

“Oh my god.” Peter said when a player tackled another player keeping him from making a touchdown. “Is that guy gonna be okay?”

“I hope not…” Bucky said sipping his drink. Steve couldn't help but smile a little. Bucky kept explaining football stuff to Peter and Steve jumped in sometimes to help.

“So you played football in high school?”

“Yeah.” Bucky said with his mouth full of pizza. “And you too?” Peter asked Steve, that just nodded.

“Well... It definitely makes sense.” Peter said looking at Steve for a moment and then looking back at the television.

“You played something?” Steve asked.

“What? Me?” Peter asked laughing. “Chess counts?”

“No!” Bucky said laughing.

“Yeah…” Steve said at the same time.

Peter laughed a little and Steve tried not to admire how it sounded.

“I ran a lot…” Peter said. “From bullies…”

“Me too.” Steve snorted.

“Really?” Peter asked in complete disbelief.

“Yeah...Steve used to be very skinny.”

“Oh...I can't imagine that…” Peter said laughing.

Steve was about to say something when their team defended another touchdown so Steve and Bucky got busy cheering.

“You know something I never understood?” Peter said when they stop. “Why is it called football?”

“What?” Steve and Bucky asked surprised.

“I mean... it's played mostly with the hands and where I come from this is definitely not a ball!” Peter said. Bucky and Steve just stared at him. “Did I just blew your minds?” He asked smiling. “It makes much more sense to call soccer, football. Like in other countries.”

Steve gaped like he just heard something offensive.

“Ok sweetheart. You just went too far.” Bucky said. “Thank God you are too cute.” He said and kissed Peter. Steve stared at the TV immediately. “And are not in sports bar!”

They watched the game, Peter still didn't seem to understand almost nothing about football. But he kept making some funny comments about the whole thing. Bucky start to change channels and Steve was ready to ran to his room when Adventure Time appeared on the TV.

“Yay!! Adventure Time!” Peter cheered.

“You've gotta be kidding me.” Bucky.said rolling his eyes. “You too?”

“What do you mean?”

“Steve loves this thing.”

“It's awesome!!!!” Peter said happily, making Steve smile.

“That's my cue.” Bucky said getting up from the couch. “I'm gonna take a shower.” He kissed Peter's temple and went to his bedroom. Suddenly it was just Steve and Peter at the living room.

“So... Bucky told me you work at NYU.” Peter said but kept facing the TV.

“Yeah…” Steve answered and did the same.

“I study there.” Peter said after a moment making it clear Steve wasn't going to say anything else.

“Really?” Steve asked. That's why he used to see him almost every day. “What do you study?”

“I'm getting a master in physics.”

“Wow...Cool!” Steve said surprised. He couldn't imagine that. “You seem young to be getting a master.”

“Well….lets say I really like physics and sunscreen…”

Steve chuckled at that. They stare at each other for an awkward amount of time. Steve inhaled deeply and went back staring at the TV.

“Do you like cartoons...or just this one?” Peter asked. He sounded a little nervous now.

“Yeah...more than I should, I guess.” Steve said smiling at the TV. He wanted to sound nice, but he didn’t want to look at Peter. Thank god the light was off, he was pretty sure he was blushing. “I watch pretty much everything animated...Disney, pixar, old, new, anime...name it.”

“I love anime!!” Peter confessed. Steve couldn’t help but looking at his excited face.

“Which one is your favorite?” Steve asked excited too.

“Oh...I don’t think I could name one.” Peter said thoughtfully. “The most recent one was definitely...wait! Maybe we should do that thing where we count to three and say at the same time!”

Steve raised a brow. “That could ruin relationships before they start.” Peter laughed at that and Steve felt a weird sense of pride. “Fine…”

“Okay…” Peter said turning completely towards Steve forgetting The Adventure Time for good. “1...2...3!”

“FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!” They both said together.

“No way!!!” Peter said surprised while Steve laughed. “What are the odds!?”

“I don’t know...you are the math guy!” Steve said smiling too much. What was that? Was he flirting?

_‘Stop it!!! Stop it now!!!!’_

“It’s actually not new...I didn’t know why it took me so long to watch...I already had read so much good stuff about it online...” Peter started to ramble. “It made me to feel so dumb. Then I bought the mangas, of course and they are awesome!!! Did you read it?”

“No...not really.” Steve said embarrassed. “I should probably go to sleep...big day tomorrow.”

“Oh...sure.” Peter said a little disappointed. “Don’t let my nerdiness keep you awake...”

“Your nerdiness is funny…” Steve said. “Uh...good night Peter.”

“Good night Steve.”

And with that the initial awkwardness was restored.

“Night Bucky.” Steve said passing by his friend on the hall towards his room. Bucky was going to the living only wearing boxers.

“Night Stevie!”

Steve went to his bedroom praying that he wouldn’t need ear plugs. “Please...god please!!”

He didn’t have any.

His body finally cooperated with him and he slept fast and deeply. The noise situation wasn’t a problem, Steve didn’t even know if there was a noise problem on the night before. God knows he wasn’t ready for that...he also wasn’t ready for how cute Peter looked when he woke up.

“Good morning…” He greeted Steve with a sleepy smile.

Steve just smiled weakly in response. 'Why god, why?’

“Good morning baby.” Bucky said hugging Peter and kissing his neck. “Hey Stevie.”

“Hi... “ Steve said weekly.

Bucky and Peter started being cute and Steve started to recite Shakespeare in his head. He only took a mug of black coffee grabbed his protein shake and got out of the kitchen.

“You’re not gonna have breakfast?” Bucky asked frowning. “I’m gonna make pancakes.”

‘He is gonna make pancakes!! Last night was awesome then…’

“I’m gonna go out for a run first.” Steve said leaving the kitchen. He didn’t need to see all that cuteness. He went out for a run to run away from Peter and it turned out that would be a routine.

Peter and Bucky started to spend a lot of time together and apparently they had elected Steve and Bucky’s apartment the best place to stay. Steve invented some excuses to stay away but eventually they had to eat or watch something together. It was torture to see how Peter and himself had the same taste in movies and cartoons.

Peter didn’t watch some old movies Steve liked so much, but he made that his mission. Every Time Steve met the boy he had watched some of them and was eager express his opinions. Steve loved to hear them, but always cut the conversation short.

His favorite excuse was that he needed to paint. Steve was trapped in his own apartment, but the good thing was he was painting so much. He put his earphones and went to another world. His abstract paintings were a world where Peter didn’t exist, his sketchbook on the other hand...spending more time with Peter gave Steve an infinite repertoire of images he put on paper.

Steve was waking up earlier to not have to look at Peter’s adorable face while he made coffee wearing one of Bucky’s shirt. One day he wore one of Steve’s by mistake - it was a nightmare. Steve decided he didn’t want that anymore. He was also going to sleep later than he used too. He always got caught up on what he was painting and lost track of time.

\--

“Hey...can I talk to you?” Bucky asked one day before leaving for work. Peter wasn’t there, on those days their routines were almost the same. The only thing different was the guilty Steve felt.

“Sure…”

“What is your deal with Peter?”

“Wha...What?” Steve asked surprised, his heart skipped a beat.

“Why you don’t like him?”

_‘Oh...thank god.’_

“I like him…” Steve said breathing again.

_'I like him too much...'_

“C’mon. You are weird around him, you always have some excuse to not hang out with us. You are my best friend Steve! I know something weird is happening!!”

“I just...I’m con…”

“Confused, I get it!” Bucky said a little angry. “You already said that.”

“Listen!” Steve said. He had to control the situation. “I’m just going to a difficult time with...my art.”

“What?” Bucky asked. “Your paintings are amazing Steve!!! I don’t know why you didn’t contact a gallery or something?”

“Yeah...but it’s sort of emotional job.” Steve said and Bucky frowned. “I’m just in the zone right now. There is nothing to do with Peter...I swear. He is the nicest guy.”

“You really think that?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, of course!!”

“So prove it!”

“What?” The smile on Bucky’s face was scaring Steve.

“We are gonna go out for some drinks and karaoke.”

Steve hated karaoke!

“His friends...our friends. It’s gonna be fun.” You're obviously gonna come! No way out.”

‘No way out? SHIT!!! THINK OF SOMETHING!!!’

“I can’t…” Steve said and Bucky glared at him. “I have a date!!”

“What?” Bucky said shocked.

“Yeah…”

‘What was that? What am I doing?’

“You didn’t tell me anything!!” Bucky said surprised. “Who the hell is he?!”

“Just a guy I met at the...university.” Steve said. “It’s the first date…”

“Okay…” Bucky said smiling. “ Look at you!! I told you to stop looking at your sketchbook and start to look around! Okay then, you are safe from hearing Sam singing ‘Total Eclipse of The Heart’ but I wanna know everything about this guy when we come back.”

“Yes, sir.” Steve said relieved.

He was safe...all he had to do is pretend he was dating someone and lie to his best friend even more.

\--

“Looking good…” Bucky said standing by his door. “I wonder who is the mystery man…”

“Shut up.” Steve said playfully. He was wonder if he was actually becoming good at lying. This wasn't him, he didn't lie and he definitely didn't lie to Bucky. That whole situation was ruining him.

Steve planned on going to a bar anyway. He hadn't a date but he really could use a drink. He dressed nicely because he was going to Manhattan. Chances were smaller that he would run into someone he knew, at least he thought.

Bucky went to pick up Peter at his place and Steve was thankful that he wouldn't see the boy. But deep down he was sad. He didn't want to admit he missed his face.

Steve was feeling silly the whole way to the bar. It was stupid really, but he made himself go out. He didn't know why. Probably because he didn't feel comfortable anywhere else but his art room.

He needed a drink.

Steve walked into a bar. It was nice, it has nice dark wood tables, and burgundy walls. The bartenders were beautiful and it wasn't crowded. Unlike the bars he used to go. He hoped he wouldn't leave his whole payment in there. The plan was get wasted with the cheapest beer he could find on the menu.

“Hi... Beer please.” Steve said sitting on the corner of the bar. He didn't have a date so he didn't get a table. It didn't make sense. He drank some beers, thought about the shitty situation he was in, watched the people around. Some have romantic dates, some discussing some serious business, some just having a nice time at the bar.

He was about to ask for another beer when a man stopped by his side and asked for a tequila. He seemed extremely nervous.

The bartender poured some tequila on a fancy shot glass and put in front of him with lemon and salt.

But the man didn't drink it. He just stared at it like it was poison and the most amazing drink at the same time.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked quietly.

“No…” the man said. “Not really... I'm... I'm an alcoholic.”

“Shit!!” Steve said surprised and with thinking he took the tequila away from the man and drank himself. “Jesus…” he muttered. “That's a strong tequila.” He was about to reach for the lemon, but the guy shoved inside his mouth.

“Thanks…” he said looking at Steve surprised. “There's the nicest thing that someone had done to me in while…I’m Tony.”


	4. Chapter 4

“... I'm Tony.”

“Steve.”

The man smiled at him. He had a beautiful smile and that made him look totally different from the nervous wreck Steve met a minute before.

“So...Are you okay?” Steve asked frowning.

“Yeah…” Tony answered. “No not really… I can't lie about that, can I?”

Steve shook his head. “Wanna...uh...talk about it?”

“Uh...Talk about my deep personal problems to a complete stranger... doesn't seem like a good idea.” Tony said thoughtfully. “But you just saved my sobriety… and it's also kind of therapeutic.”

At one point Steve realized Tony was talking to himself.

“It’s just…” Tony started. “I...shit!!!”

“Dude. I'm starting to think you committed a crime.”

“If I did you can't tell anyone.”

“This might be therapeutic, but I'm not an actual therapist.”

“So I guess I'm gonna have to kill you after.” To said smiling. “Or pay you a shit ton of money.” He said after looking at Steve's body. “I mean... what do you eat? You're huge!!”

Steve laughed out loud. “Just say it! Rip it off like a band aid.”

“Okay…” Tony said and took a deep breath. “My husband has a boyfriend.”

“Oh…” Steve said surprised. “It sucks, but is no crime. I mean...You didn't kill them, did you?”

“No!!”

“Good… you just gonna have to realize that he is an asshole and move on. I guess... I've never been married, so…”

“Well... There're some details I left out.”

“Humm…” Steve said realizing there was something off. “Which details?”

“Well…” Tony said guiltily. “The fact that we are separated for almost a year now.”

“So he is not your husband?” Steve asked surprised.

“Of course he is!!”

“You just said you are separated!”

“But I swore, okay.” Tony protested. “I swore that it would be forever… so is gonna be forever damn it!!!! You can't jump out after a little problem!!!”

Steve was ready to agree, but then he decided to ask instead. “Which little problem?”

“Uh…” Tony said trying to formulate an answer. “Well...Me being a narcissistic, alcoholic jackass that made his life miserable for several months.”

“Oh... That's sounds like a very reasonable motive for a divorce. But then again, I never married. How would I know?” Steve said sarcastically.

“Hey!! You supposed to be on my side!!!” Tone said.

“You are making that very hard pal.” Steve said laughing.

“Okay, I might have been awful, but I turned my life around.” Tony said. “I went to rehab, I'm sober for almost six months. I didn't sleep with anyone since...Well let's just leave that out of the conversation.”

“Oh my god, you are the cheater!!!”

“No... I'm not!! I drunk cheat! That is different.”

“How is that different?”

“If I was sober I would never do that!!”

“But you wasn't.” Steve insisted.

“But I am now!!!” Tony insisted more. “This has to count for something.”

“Yeah...I guess so.” Steve cut him some slack. “But you can't blame him for moving on.”

“Yes I can!!” Tony complained. “He is dating!!! Dating!!! I just had meaningless sex with a guy I didn't even remember the name. Bartender, tequila please!!”

“What are you doing??!” Steve asked panicking. “You can't drink!! Drinking is what put you in this situation!!”

“I know! I can't, but you can!!”

“What?” Steve asked while the bartender put the tequila in front of Tony and he slid to Steve.

“Do it!!” Tony ordered. “For me…”

“What the hell…” Steve said and take the shot. He was planning on getting wasted anyway.

“So...what a handsome fella like you is doing here alone?” Tony asked turning on his seat to face Steve.

“Uh...nothing. Just having some drinks.” Steve lied.

“Really?” Tony said raising a brow. “C’mon, I talked about my shit, now it’s your turn.”

“You don’t wanna know.”

“Of course I do!!” Tony said excited. “It will distract me from my shit! C’mon spill it!”

“Uh...well.”

“Just say it...rip it off like a band aid!” Tony said smirking.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this out loud.” Steve muttered. “I...I like my best friend's boyfriend.”

“Oh...like as friend?”

“Yeah...because that would be such a tragedy and I would have to come to a bar get wasted alone while they have fun with all our friends at karaoke!!!” Steve said bitter.

“Karaoke sucks.” Tony said sympathetically and Steve agreed. “But why in the world you started to like your best friend boyfriend?! I mean...did he implied he likes you back?”

“No!!!”

“So why?” Tony asked. “I mean bros over hoes...or something like that.”

“I liked him before!!” Steve said.

“Oh…” Tony said. “Your friend stabbed you in the back.”

“No!!!”

“Okay, I need some context here!!” Tony said rolling his eyes. “Hey...can you give a coke please?” Tony asked the bartender.

“Well…” Steve took a deep breath. Maybe it would be good to talk about everything. “There’s this park near my job and I always went there during lunch to sketch or just to pass the time.”

“Sketch?” Tony asked and made a grimace after sipping the beverage. “Why they have to put so much sugar in this stuff?”

“I don’t know...I’m an artist.” Steve answered the questions. “Sort of…”

“Sort of?” Tony snorted. “Your sort of artist?”

“Well yeah...I work at the art department of NYU and I paint too...the original goal was to be a full time artist, but rent has to be paid.” Steve muttered.

“Got it…” Tony said.

“So…” Steve picked up again. “There was this boy that always passed by when I was there, riding his skateboard or taking pictures and I…”

“And you had crush on him.”

“Yes!” Steve said annoyed. “But when I finally grew some balls to talk to him he stopped showing up. A week later my roommate invited me to go to a bar to meet the guy he had been dating for week and was obsessed about and…”

“It was your crush!!!!” Tony said excited.

“Correct answer!!!” Steve said a little drunk. “ Congratulations, you got the opportunity to feel sorry for me.”

“Apparently they met on a Cafe or something…” Steve continued.

“Wrong timing buddy. You should've asked him out earlier.” Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes. “Wait…” Tony said sipping his coke again. “Roommate...oh my god, you live with your best friend!!”

“Yes…” Steve said running his hands over his face. “And have to wake up to his gigantic smile every time Peter’s sleep over.”

“Ouch…” Tony said. “If it was me I would probably get wasted and hit on the guy, lost the friendship and the crush...but would probably have some nice sex.”

“That’s a lousy advice.” Steve said bitter. “And you don’t drink anymore.”

“Shit...that’s right. So I would...uh...well you can…you are screwed buddy.” Tony concluded. Steve groaned and laid his head against the bar desk. “I’m screwed too. Here's to our disgrace!” Tony said raising his glass. “Another tequila please!” He asked when he noticed Steve had stop drinking.

\--

Steve woke up with a massive headache. He was in a big room, the bed was gigantic and it was meticulously decorated. It seemed like it came out of magazine.

“What the fuck...” He said getting up.

He got out of the room to a nice big white hall, everything around him screamed money.

“Good morning sleeping beauty…” Tony said scaring Steve. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a bunch of garbage.”

Tony laughed. “There is something I don’t miss at all...being hungover.”

“You must be, Mr. Rogers?” An older blonde man, with a British accent approached Steve startling him again. It was...a butler? “I imagine you are in pain so I brought you some painkillers and some water. It will make you feel better.” He said and Steve kept gaping. “Your shirt would be ready in a minute…”

“My shirt?” Steve asked quietly and then realized he wasn’t wearing any.

“Yeah...you had a throw up incident last night.” Tony said. He was sitting in a big couch typing frantically on a laptop. “I was gonna give you another one, but you passed out and well...you looked better without it anyway” Tony said and laughed. “Thanks Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome Mr. Stark.” Jarvis said and nodded. “Mr. Rogers.”

“Thank you.” Steve said and looked around confused. “You live here?”

“Yeah…” Tony answered like it was a stupid question.

“Wait…” Steve stopped in the middle of the room. That wasn’t a house, it was an apartment. A huge apartment. He could see the Manhattan skyline from the big windows of the living room. “Tony...Stark? Holy shit, you are Tony Stark. The...the rich guy that...I don’t know what you do.”

Tony stopped typing and looked at Steve surprised. “Just own one of the biggest conglomerates in the world...no big deal.” Tony said smirking.

“Uh...cool?” Steve said uncertain.

“Most of the time...I guess.” Tony said and started to type again.

“Uh...so I think I should go.” Steve said feeling weird.

“Okay…” Tony said. “If you go faster I bet you can catch up breakfast with Peter and your roommate...what’s his name...Lucky?”

“Bucky!” Steve answered surprised.

“Yeah! I knew it reminded me of a dog’s name!!”

“It’s not a dog’s name!!” Steve protested.

“Whatever….” Tony said. “Go after breakfast...and you still need to wait for your shirt.”

“Okay…” Steve said feeling self-conscious

Jarvis brought Steve's shirt after a little moment and then they went to have breakfast in a nice dining room. The table was huge with a bunch of different types of food and got Steve wondering why, if Tony lived there by himself. He just got divorced after all.

“So, you decided what you are gonna do about Peter?” Tony asked sipping a mug of coffee.

“No.” Steve said sadly. “You decided what you are gonna do about your husband?”

“Bruce?” Tony said getting excited. “I’m gonna get him back of course!!”

“How?” Steve asked smiling.

“Well...I didn’t figure it out that part just yet.” Tony said. “You should do the same...life is too short to be sad about stuff like that!”

“Yeah...but get Peter means to get him from Bucky and I can’t do that.” Steve said. God, everything on that table tasted so good!!!

“So you have to move on…” Tony said.

“I guess so... I’ll try!”

“You know what, I know a guy, that is super smart, super handsome...probably a little older than you, but not so much older. He seems funny and interesting. I’m gonna introduce you.”

“You don’t need to…” Steve said.

“I want too!!”

“Who is this guy?”

“Hank McCoy!”

Steve frowned. He had already heard that name. “Wait! Isn’t him your husband boyfriend?!”

“Yeap…” Tony said like it was nothing.

“I’m not gonna date your husband’s boyfriend!”

“Why not!?” Tony asked. “This way we solve two problems at once.”

“You are crazy.” Steve said rolling his eyes.

“Some people say I’m a genius.”

“They are probably crazy too.” Steve said laughing.

\--

Steve was gonna stay just for breakfast, but the conversation was easy and funny. He didn't laugh like that in a while and apparently Tony didn't either. It was admirable how he kept the good mood after losing the love of his life and doing crazy shit when he was drinking.

They talked a lot and then Tony showed him his house, and then they talked a lot about Tony's company. Steve was surprised of how he was interested in that stuff... Business was the subject he usually skipped while reading the news. But Tony made it interesting.

Eventually it was lunch and at that point Steve learned that Tony had a chef at his house on weekends and figure it wouldn't hurt to try some fancy food.

They said goodbye eventually but exchanged phone numbers and Steve went home with the feeling he got a new friend. A great, weird, crazy and really, really rich friend. It was big change on the way his life was going lately.

He got home hoping Peter wasn't there and was happy when his desire was granted.

“He went to play video games with his friends.” Bucky said when he asked. He was sitting on the couch still wearing pajamas, eating chips while watching some sport TV show.

“Okay…” Steve said.

“So...It was that good?” Bucky asked smirking.

“What?”

“Your date!!” Bucky said ignoring the TV and focusing on Steve. “It's almost dinner!!”

“Oh yeah…” Steve had forgotten about that. “It was good.”

“Just good.”

“Well, we definitely hit it off.” Steve said thinking about Tony. “But I guess it's more like a good friendship.”

“You don't need a good friendship!” Bucky said rolling his eyes. “You already have good friends! You need to get laid.”

“Shut up Bucky.” Steve said stealing some chips.

“Maybe you should…”

“I'm not gonna download Grindr.” Steve interrupted him. “Or tinder!”

“You are losing opportunities.” Bucky said. “Maybe you could even find the park guy on a dating app. They are all based on the location.”

“And how would I know...Everyone is even a torso or a dick.”

“There are asses too.” Bucky said smiling. “I know how much you like asses!”

“You are ridiculous.”

“You are ridiculous!” Bucky said back. “And stop stealing my fucking chips!!”

They spent a nice weekend. The kind Steve missed having just with Bucky. Peter went to visit his aunt on the Sunday and Steve thought he wouldn't have to worry, but the boy friended him on Facebook giving him access to a bunch of new pictures of him.

Bucky also was super interested on his date and Steve had to be careful not to say what they talked about and how he met Tony. But Bucky really focused on the fact he went on a date with Tony Stark. Bucky knew a lot more about business and the financial world so he knew who Tony Stark was.

“If you date Tony Stark, I'm getting a Ferrari.” Bucky said during a Daredevil marathon.

“How you get a Ferrari?” Steve asked surprised. “I should probably be the one who would get a Ferrari. Not that I want one.”

“Exactly. You wouldn't want one so you would get one and then give it to me.” Bucky said. “I'm your best friend in the whole world. I deserve a Ferrari.”

“First of all, Sam is my best friend.”

“No he is not.” Bucky said surely.

“Okay...He is not.” Steve agreed. “If you say that to him I'll deny it. But you're not the best best friend.”

“What!?!” Bucky asked surprised, his voice becoming funnily high.

“A great friend, that wants a Ferrari would go to the fridge and get me another beer.”

“You are a punk, Rogers!” Bucky said. “You get this ass up and get yourself beer!”

“Fine jerk!” Steve said getting up. “But Sam is getting the Ferrari.”

“Hell no!” Bucky protested getting up too. “If you're not giving it to me at least give it to Clint or to charity. Or throw it in the garbage. Everything but give it to Sam!!”

“Too late!!” Steve laughed.

They both went to the kitchen debating about a Ferrari Steve didn't have and probably never would.

Steve missed being silly with Bucky.


	5. Chapter 5

_'Hey...How are you? Bucky and Peter are gonna make a Lord of the Rings/Hobbit marathon...Are you free? *Please save me* Everybody else is busy…’ Steve send it to Tony in a moment of despair._

_'Fear not damsel in distress. I'm coming for you. Even though, I'm your the last one you called.’ Tony answered quickly._

_'I thought you were busy being the owner of one the biggest conglomerates of the world and all.’_

_'I actually am...You are just lucky that I need a favor.’ Tony sent and Steve frowned while reading._

_'What? I'm lucky that you need a favor?’_

_‘Exactly...Do you own a suit?’_

_'Yeah...Why would I need a suit?’_

_'Good, I arrive in half! Send me your address.’_

_'What?! Do I need to be dressed already?! It's ten in the morning!’_

Steve asked already getting up. He had breakfast and hid away from Peter and Bucky in his room.

 _'Bring the suit with you big guy ;)’_ 'Which one is your apartment?”

‘13B. I'm gonna be down in a minute.’

'I'm going up... I have to do something first.’

Steve frowned. He was about to ask what, when he heard a knock on the door. He ran out of his room but when he arrived at the living room Bucky was already answering the door.

“Hi…” Tony said. “I'm Tony... I'm here for Steve.”

“Fuck...Hi. I'm Bucky!” Bucky said shaking Tony's hand excited. “Steve!”

“Hey…” Steve said embarrassed.

“There you are.” Tony said smiling too much. He walked to Steve and kissed his cheek.

'What the fuck?’

“Hi!” Tony said looking at Peter. Steve could see Tony was analyzing him, but surprisingly the opposite was happening too.

“Hi...I'm Peter. Nice to meet to you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Tony said still smiling. “So...Where are they?” Tony asked Steve and the blond just gaped. “The paints, where are they?”

Steve only showed his paints to his closest friends. It took a long time for him to show them to someone he was dating. They were very personal. He frowned at Tony and could feel Bucky staring at the both of them.

“How am I supposed to put a good word for your art at the gallery opening tonight? I need to see them champ…”

“Gallery opening?” Bucky asked shocked.

“Yeah...My best friend is crazy about art. There is an opening in Williamsburg tonight that she is making me go. So I figured why not show her and all of her artsy friends Steve over here, right?”

“Right…” Steve said trying to sound like he knew that all along.

“Why didn't you tell me?!” Bucky asked.

“I just called him last night.” Tony said and turned to Steve. “Shall we?”

“Yeah...Of course.” Steve said and went to his art room feeling his face burn. “You know...A heads up would be nice.”

“I know…” Tony said laughing. “But I would miss your surprised face.”

“Asshole.” Steve said punching his shoulder.

“Ouch! You're gonna break someone’s arm one day.” Tony said playfully. “C'mon show me the paints already.”

Steve started to show Tony his most recent works.

“Wow…” Tony said looking at one of them. “This is actually good. Really good…”

“Thanks for the surprise.”

“Seriously...Pepper is gonna freak out!” Tony said smiling. “Ready to be a real artist?”

“Are you joking?” Steve asked nervously. “Seriously, if this is a joke it's not funny.”

“I'm not joking.” Tony said laughing. “Listen, I don't understand a lot about art, but I live around it my whole life. You have talent and I already saw people succeeding half as talented as you are. I would buy this…”

“Really?!?” Steve asked surprised and Tony nodded. “Holly shit!!”

“Let's go big guy...We have a big day ahead of us.”

“We're not gonna take any of them?” Steve asked following Tony.

“Oh, this doesn't fit in my car.” Tony said. “I'm gonna talk to Pepper and she will pay you a visit.” Tony said and left the room. “Bye boys. Have fun.” Tony said to Peter and Bucky. 

They said their goodbyes and Steve followed Tony out of his building. “Have you eaten?” Tony said unlocking his car…

“Oh...my...God.” Steve said looking at a brand new Ferrari. “No…”

“Let's have breakfast.”

“Yeah, I just need to do something first.” he said and fish his phone out of his pocket. He took a picture of Tony's car and sent it to Bucky.

“Really?” Tony said rolling his eyes.

“I never saw a Ferrari up close. I'm poor remember?”

“Just got inside.”

“Holy fuck!” Steve could hear Bucky cursing on their apartment window, while getting inside Tony's car.

\--

Steve spent a nice day with Tony. They went to have breakfast and then Tony went shopping for a new suit. Steve didn't understand why, the man probably had a closet full of those.

“It's an important night Steve.” Tony said while an Italian man did the last adjustments on his outfit. That suit made Steve's look like a doormat.

“So you're not gonna tell me what you up to?” Steve asked sitting on a little chair. That would take some time apparently.

“I'm not up to anything…”

“I thought we established that we can see when the other is lying…”

“I'm an amazing liar…” Tony said smirking.

“No, you're not.” Steve said bored. “You twitch your brow every time you lie…”

“No I don't!” Tony said and his brow twitched a little. "I lied to your friend this morning!"

"You did...I mean technically you didn't. We are going to gallery opening!" Steve said. “Just say it Tony!”

“Fine…” he said defeated. “Bruce is gonna be there.”

“Oh…”

“Probably with his boyfriend.”

“That's sucks.”

“Yeap.”

“And why are you going to this opening?”

“Why so many questions, Jack Bauer!?”

“Because I feel there's something off about this.” Steve said crossing his arms over his chest.

“What makes you think that?” Tony asked.

“The fact that you still didn't tell me what you want from me.” Steve said smirking.

“Well...I might have told Pepper that I was bringing a date…” Tony said innocently.

“What?” Steve asked. “A date as in friend date.”

“Yeah of course!” Tony said trying not to move his brows.

“Tony!!”

“What!? You said to your friends that we are dating!!”

“Yeah, but we never had to lie in front of them!” Steve protested. “I told Bucky we are just friends, thanks for ruin that, by the way.”

“That's just details.”

“Tony….” Steve sighed. “We are both really bad liars. What makes you think that we can pull this off?”

“Nothing…” Tony said looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looked stunning.

“What?”

“I didn't think it through ... I was too excited about seen Bruce's face when I show up with a Calvin Klein ad model that saves kids from burning houses!”

“What?!” Steve asked, panic making his voice sound like a squeak.

“You do charity work, don't you?” Tony said. “You told me...See I pay attention!!”

“I said I help out at the animal shelter…”

“Animals! Even better than children!”

“Oh god…” Steve crying massaging his temples.

“Calm down handsome.” Tony said looking at him. “You just have to look pretty. Easy... I mean, not with that suit. We are buying a new one.”

“What?!” Steve said surprised. “Tony no…”

“Yeap...You are not gonna show up dressing this.” Tony said looking. “God... It's hideous!”

“Hey! My mom gave me that suit!”

“Oh cute.” Tony said emotionless. “But still ugly.”

Steve was about to complain, but Tony shut him up. “Steve you are going to meet a bunch of important people that might help you become a successful artist. You have to be on your best game!”

“Yeah...I guess you're right.” Steve said. “But I'm paying you.”

“Yeah sure…” Tony said rolling his eyes. “Pay me making Bruce green of jealousy!”

\--

“Shit...This is big.” Steve said when they arrived at the opening party.

“What? This?” Tony said frowning. “I suppose it's big for you…”

“There're paparazzi!!” Steve said surprised. “There are famous people here?”

“Yeah...Me.” Tony said rolling his eyes. “C'mon!”

“Wait…” Steve said when they were getting inside the building and some people were taking pictures of them. “Am I going to appear in some magazine?”

“Congratulations!” Tony said laughing.

“No Tony! They are gonna say we are together!!” Steve said nervously. “Everyone is gonna think we are dating!”

Tony looked at him surprised. “Yeah I didn't think this through…”

“Aren't you supposed to be a genius!?” Steve asked furious.

“Smile for the camera…” Tony said and held Steve hand guiding him to the front door.

They got inside and the first thing Steve did was grab to glasses of champagne. He gave one to Tony and drink the other in one sip.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked. “Get it together...And you know I don't drink!”

“Yeah, if I'm gonna be your next bimbo you are gonna hold my champagne!” Steve said and drank the other glass.

“It's really weird for me to say this, but control yourself!”

“Tony, you already saw me drinking! Don't offend me!” It was true, Steve was the best drinker. After he got big he could out drink anybody!

“Just calm down, okay.” Tony said fixing his tie.

“This is just for courage.”

“Oh, there you are.” A tall, blonde woman said while walking towards them. She looked stunning in a sexy black dress.

“Hey Peps.” Tony said smiling.

“You must be Steve.” She said looking at Steve after hugging Tony.

“Hi.” Steve said shyly. After shake her hand, he put his hand on Tony's waist unsure.

“Oh Steve, I know the truth!” Pepper said smiling. “But if you want to convince Bruce, you two have to step up your game.”

“You know? She knows?” Steve stuttered.

“Yeah. I can't hide anything from Pepper.”

“That's because you can't lie!” Steve said nervously. “Don't you think is a mistake?” Steve asked Pepper.

“Yeah, definitely!” Pepper said smiling. “But it could work...One thing you don't know about your boyfriend ex is that he's more oblivious than Tony!”

“That’s my Brucie!” Tony said smiling. Steve couldn't help thinking that was cute.

“Fine…” Steve said.

“Calm down.” Tony said again. “Think about your art.”

“That's definitely not how I think this would happen.”

“Yeah!” Pepper said. “Tony told me that you paint!”

“He is really good Peps.” Tony said. “He has all those things about feelings you said...You are gonna love it.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “I would love to see it!”

“I would love to show you!” Steve said excited.

“What kind of paint do you make?”

“I'm doing mostly abstract now, but I do pretty much everything.”

“Lots of teen angst, if you ask me…”

“Shut up!” Steve said punching Tony's.

“Ouch!!!” Tony said exaggeratedly. “Stop with the punching. They all gonna think you beat me.”

“Something tells me you like some slaps…” Steve said smirking and Pepper laughed out loud.

“Oh my god.” Pepper said trying to stop. “I already love him!”

“Very funny…Shit! Bruce is here!” Tony said instead of saying something back.

“Get it together boys.” Pepper said and went away.

They mingled a bit, Tony introduced Steve to some rich people. They were boring, but it was good to get the boyfriend act better. Steve could feel Bruce's glare on his back all the time and that made Tony really excited.

“It's working!” He said on Steve's ear. "He is super angry!! I knew he still likes me!! I knew it!”

“That's great Tony.” Steve said putting one arm around Tony's waist. “But what are you gonna do next? You just managed to make him mad.”

“Well…”

“Didn’t think about that too?”

“Nope.”

“Okay…” Steve sighed. “Should we go talk to them?”

“Yes!!” Tony said giving Steve a glass of champagne. “Let's give them hell!!”

Steve was gonna say something, but instead he just let Tony guide him.

“Hi, Bruce!” Tony said with a big smile. Steve wanted to tell him to tone it down, but it was too late.

“Hi…” Bruce said forcing a smile. He was a short and brunette just like Tony. But they couldn't look more different. Tony was fancy and extroverted. Bruce was seemed to be shy and simple. He wore glasses and seemed very uncomfortable. He had kind green eyes and reminded Steve a teacher he had on fifth grade.

“Hi, Tony.” I tall guy next to Bruce said. He had short brown hair and big black glasses. His eyes were so blue it got Steve attention. People always said to him that he had really blue eyes, but where Steve's were light baby blue, Hanks wary dark like the night sky.

_'That must be Hank.’_

“Hank…” Tony said and Steve could see his smile going away. “This is Steve!” Tony said remembering the big blond guy next to him.

“Hi…” Steve said smiling. “Nice to meet you.” Steve said offering his hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Bruce said back and Steve could feel his discomfort. But the good thing was that he could feel Hank was uncomfortable too. They were geeks and Steve were the football player. It was high school all over again.

A really awkward moment passed where nobody said anything and the two men tried hard not to stare at Steve.

“So...You guys like art?” Steve asked and drank his champagne.

“Oh no…” Bruce said putting his glasses up his nose. That made Steve think about Peter for a moment. He was probably curled on his couch watching movies while Bucky had his arms around him. They probably stood like that all day long, just enjoying each other's company and…

“Steve is an artist…” Tony said and squeezed his hand.

“What...Yeah!” Steve said thinking about what he didn't pay attention. “I paint.”

“There's something you painted here?” Hank asked.

“Oh no…” Steve said humble. He was about to say he had never exposed anything, but Tony talked first.

“He is making some new works at the moment.”

“Nice…” Bruce said, but Steve could see he didn't mean it. “So you have a theme?”

“Oh...I…” Steve stuttered. He actually had a theme. “Love.” He said unable to think of anything else.

Bruce clenched his teeth while Tony and Steve just smiled nervously.

“That's the best theme I suppose.” Hank said.

“Yeah…” Bruce completed. “Well. It was nice meeting you Steve. Best of luck with your art.”

“Thanks.” Steve said. “It was nice to meet you too.”

“Tony.” Bruce said coldly and Tony just nodded unable to speak.

“Bye guys.” Hank said and they went away.

“Did you see that?” Tony said excited. “He was mortified!”

“We did it!!”

“We did it!” Tony said happily.

They saw the exposition. Tony super bored, Steve super interested. Talked to some nice people. Tony introduced Steve to a bunch of important people, including the gallery owner and curator. He felt so happy and it helped keep Peter away from his thoughts.

“I don't know what you did, but apparently worked.” Pepper said shortly after they met Bruce.

“What?” Tony asked.

“Bruce, just left.” She said.

“What?” Tony said surprised.

“Cool!” Steve said smiling. “Right?” He asked when saw the Tony's weird expression.

“Yeah…” Tony said looking sad. “So why I feel bad?”

Steve knew Tony missed Bruce. He knew his that even though it was weird, that was the longest Tony had been around him in a while. Maybe he wanted to talk to him so more... He didn't know how to answer Tony so he just squeezed his shoulder. “I'm sorry…”


	6. Chapter 6

Steve was climbing up the stairs of his apartment building very happy with himself. He went out for a jog. Running had the power of make him instantly happy about himself. Something in the process of putting one foot after the other in a constant almost mechanic pace made him feel at ease. He managed to run five kilometers under twenty minutes which always made him feel good. He liked more the speed than the distance.

Steve fished the keys from his pockets, making an effort not to dance and sing to the KT Tunstal track blasting on his gigantic earphones. - Bucky always said that they made him look like an E.T. - He opened his door and immediately started to sing while removing his shirt soaked in sweat and his running shoes. Steve sweat a lot when he ran...it was one of the things about being a big guy, he burned a lot of energy to make his body ran on that speed.

Bucky sent him a text earlier saying he was stuck at his job. Steve didn't like that, he knew Bucky already worked too much, but there's nothing he could do besides take advantage of the alone time to sing loudly and complete out of tune.

He was great in drowning, writing, he even was a fine actor, but singing wasn't one of his art talents. It never was, but he loved anyway.

He took a nice and long shower to get clean from all the sweat and the problems of the week. His job was starting to annoy him more than the usual and being near Peter was taking a toe on him. Pretend he didn't care for the little guy was sucking all his energy. Steve had to watch his moves, his words, not stare too much the cute way Peter put his glasses up his nose with his index finger or how he scratched the back of his head when he was embarrassed or even the way he put his tongue out when he was playing video games or paying attention to something.

He was failing at that part.

But most of all he had to keep himself from getting jealous or envy his best friend. He didn't accept feeling stuff like that. Bucky was his best friend for life and he loved him too much. He just had to find a way out of that mess before it was too late. Steve didn't want to hurt Bucky or Peter...He developed a friendship with him while trying not to fall for that cute geek.

Steve put some old shorts after he got out of the shower, he needed to eat something before going to paint. He was painting a lot and his work was even more angry and full of repressed feelings, but that made his recent art his favorite. Pepper already called him. He sent her a picture of one of his works and she was very excited.

He was searching stuff inside the fridge to make a sandwich, still humming when he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey Steve!” Peter said smiling at first and then looking with wide eyes at the blonde's naked torso.

“Hi…” Steve said surprised, blushing instantly. He got out of the way without saying anything else and let Peter in. He went to his room picked the first t-shirt he saw that of course was ugly, old and definitely not the one he would wear in front of Peter.

“I'm sorry I surprised you.” Peter said looking more calm after Steve was dressed. “I told Bucky I was coming... We were supposed to watch The Hobbit today. We still need to see the last one. He actually never saw it! Can you believe that?” 

“Yeah...I don't why he didn't go with me to the movies?” Steve said thoughtfully. “But he said he was gonna arrive late…”

“Really?” Peter said surprised picking his phone from the back pocket of his skinny jeans. Steve was making an effort to ignore the way those pants hugged his legs and butt.

_'Do not look at his ass!! Do not look at...DAMN IT!!!’_

It was a nice butt...All round and cute and...Well Steve wasn't paying any attention, right?

“He sent me a text a little earlier…” Steve said while Peter looked at his phone.

“I'm gonna call him.”

“Sure…” Steve said and went to the kitchen to give him more privacy. He made him a sandwich and some juice and was about to start eating when Peter finished the call.

“He said it's not gonna take too long.” Peter said a little gawky. “Is it okay if I wait?”

“Sure!” Steve said and took a big bite of his sandwich. All he needed is some alone time with Peter. “...Want some sandwich?” Steve said with his mouth full of food. Peter frowned at the sandwich.

“Is that brown bread?”

“Yeap!” Steve said. “Super healthy.”

“Yuck...No thanks.” Peter said making a disgusted face.

“C'mon! It's delicious.”

“God and it has carrots too! Are you vegan?” Peter asked like as if Steve cheered for his rival football team.

“No. I tried for a while, but had to eat a lot of soil to get enough protein.”

“You seem the type of guy that cares a lot about protein.” Peter said smirking.

“And you seem to live out of ramen!”

“You got me on that one.”

“I'm gonna make you and sandwich…”

“No thanks.” Peter interrupted him.

“And you are gonna eat it!!” Steve commanded. Peter just frowned at him. “Sit down.”

“Yes sir.” He said sarcastically, but Steve couldn't keep his mind out of the gutter.

“There's also juice.” Steve said pouring some for him. “I just made it.”

“What is this?” Peter said smelling it, making Steve wanna pinch him.

“It's orange and papaya with some honey.”

“Nope...Lost me in papaya. Yuck!” Peter said pushing the glass back to Steve.

“What? Who would thought you would be such pain in the ass about eating anything healthy?”

“Hey! I'm not a pain in the ass. And I eat healthy. I like…” Peter thought for a second. “Some green stuff.”

Steve glared at him while putting some non-fat cheese on the brown bread.

“Potatoes! I love potatoes!” Peter said happily with himself. “Potatoes are vegetables.”

“It doesn't count.” Steve said.

“Why not?!?!”

“Because I'm sure you eat them as chips or French fries!”

Peter opened his mouth, but didn't found anything smart to say back.

“Now eat it!” Steve said pushing the plate and the glass back to Peter.

“You are mean…” Peter said looking at the plate with doubt. “What is this?” He asked looking at the green leaves in his sandwich.

“Just eat it!” Steve said trying not laugh of how childish Peter looked. Something told him that if he said it was arugula Peter wasn't gonna eat it.

Peter bit a small piece and chewed slowly.

“So?” Steve asked smiling. “Don't be a little shit, tell me the truth. What do you think?”

“Well…” Peter said after he swallowed. “It's better than I thought it would be.”

“I'll take that!!” Steve said smiling. “Now the juice.”

“Oh my god! Who are you? The fitness patrol!!?!?”

“Drink it!” Steve insisted joking.

“Fine!” He took a small sip and look at Steve surprised. “This is actually really good!”

“See!”

“Don't brag about it!!” Peter said rolling his eyes and took a proper sip this time.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked when it seemed Peter wasn't gonna finish the sandwich. “Finish your sandwich! I'm not gonna throw that away…”

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but again he didn't find the words, so he just pouted. Steve found that rather cute.

“If you eat your vegetables you'll win ice cream.”

Peter glared at him. “Who is being the little shit now?”

Steve laughed out loud and that made Peter smile apparently. Peter started to eat slowly and Steve sat across him and poured some more juice for himself. He knew he should say he had to paint and go eat in his room but instead he asked. “So, how is college?”

“A nightmare!” Peter said. “God...Why I didn't stop at the bachelor? Why I had to get a fucking masters?”

“Yeah, it can be very stressful. I remembered when I was getting mine…”

“You got masters?” Peter asked interested. “Wait, you studied art, that doesn't count!”

“Rude!!” Steve said faking being offended.

Peter ate the whole sandwich while they talked about life. Steve couldn't help be interested on Peter's life. The conversation flowed easily with Steve wanting to know everything about the younger nerd. He knew he was going on a dangerous path, but he couldn't avoid it.

“Where's the ice cream?” Peter asked. “This healthy food is making me feel weird...I need some sugar.”

“Too bad.” Steve said putting the ice cream in front of him.

“What the hell?!?!!” Peter said shocked. “Non sugar and nonfat! What is this!!!? How can you call this ice cream!?!”

“It's written right over here. See?” Steve said pointing to the package.

“This is bullshit!” Peter said looking at Steve. “You are an impostor!!!” He said looking at the ice cream.

Steve laughed. “We have a normal one for special occasions…” Steve said and take some real ice cream out the fridge.

“You scared me!” Peter said. “And you are surprising me...You can be such an asshole! And here I was thinking you were a good guy.”

“I can't be a good guy.” Steve said after laughing. “Do you see who I live with?”

“Yeah... You're right! Bucky is even worse!” Peter said laughing. “You are both awful!”

“And you are such an angel, right?” Steve said and Peter smirk, making Steve stomach ache a little bit. Steve back off a little from the table, he was already thinking he was standing too close to Peter.

“So are you up for a movie while Bucky doesn't arrive?” Peter asked finishing his ice cream.

_'Nope, definitely not!!’_

“Yeah...Okay.” Steve said instead.

“Cool!”

Steve followed Peter to the living room battling with himself.

_‘Don’t check his ass again...don’t check his...Damn it Rodgers!!! Where is your self-control?!’_

_‘Don’t sit next to him, sit on the chair, not on the couch...not on the couch!!”_

Peter sat and moved over giving Steve space to sit next to him.

_‘Fuck!!!’_

Steve starting changing the channels while Peter talked about West Side Story. He borrowed Steve’s DVD and forgot to bring back. He loved the movie.

“It's a great movie.” Steve agreed.

“I loved it.” Peter said. “I asked Bucky to watch with me, but he fell asleep in the middle.”

“That's sounds a lot like Bucky...He slept during Chicago with me once.”

“What?”

“Not a fan of musicals.”

“Yeah…” Peter said and Steve felt him get tense all of a sudden. “Bucky… uh… he told me you guys dated once.”

“Oh…” Steve said surprised. “Yeah...It was way back in the day. First year of college.”

Peter just nodded.

“How do you feel about that?” Steve asked facing the TV.

“Well… hearing that the guy that you're dating lives with his ex is never a good news, but I think your friendship is so cool.” Peter said. “I could never ask you or Bucky to change anything. I'm the new guy.”

“Me and Bucky don't have anything romantic going on.” Steve said seriously. “We crossed that out of our list. We definitely didn't work together as boyfriends...We are too much alike. But he's still my best friend.”

“Yeah, you guys have an awesome friendship…” Peter said and Steve could not identify his emotions.

“So you are not uncomfortable about it.”

“No... I guess is more uncomfortable about dating him after he dated you than being jealous of you.” Peter said and blushed a little. “It's a big shoe to fill.”

“Oh…” Steve said surprised. “Not that much.” He was embarrassed and could feel his blood going to his face. “I'm not a good boyfriend.”

“I doubt that.” Peter snorted.

Steve tried hard to think of something to say, but didn't find anything. So he changed the subject. “So Hobbit? I was obsessed with it growing up...”

“Really me too!!” Peter said excited. “Of course there was Harry Potter, but The Hobbit was always special to me.”

“Why?” Steve asked interested of how passionate he spoke about the book.

“My uncle gave me the book.” Peter said nostalgic. “He gave me one day after he picked me up at school. It wasn't my birthday or anything. He just saw it in one for those second hand bookstores and bought one for me.”

“That’s nice.”

“It had a coffee stain on the first page…” Peter continued. “God I read that so much I don’t know how the cover didn’t fall off.” He said and smiled fondly.

“Did you lost it?” Steve asked. Peter spoke like he didn’t have the book anymore.

“No...we had a pipe problem last year, the basement was flooded. The book was there so…”

“That’s bad…”

“Yeah...we lost a bunch of memories.” Peter said. “My aunt had this big photo albums with a bunch of pictures...almost all gone.”

“I’m sorry Peter…” Steve said. “We seem to be very close to your uncle.”

“I was…”

“Did he…”

Peter nodded. “Three years ago.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve said again. “It’s really hard to lose a loved one.”

“Have you ever lost someone?” Peter asked looking at Steve for the first time since they sat on the couch. He crossed his legs in a lotus pose and Steve try hard to ignore the fact that Peter’s knee was resting on his thigh.

“Yeah…my mom.” Steve said. “I was seventeen...I moved in with Bucky's family actually.”

“Really?” Peter asked frowning.

Steve nodded. “No relatives.”

“Oh…” Peter said surprised. “That must have been tough...I still got my aunt. I have no idea what I would do without her!!”

“I got Bucky” Steve said smiling. “And he’s family...I kind of live there since we were kids so…”

Steve realized they weren’t even paying attention to the TV. They were looking at each other making Steve extremely aware of the pointing Peter was touching him. His brain was telling him to say something, but nothing came out.

“Hey there…” Bucky said opening the door.

The spell was broke. Steve turned to the TV immediately and Peter got up the couch and went to greet Bucky.

“Hi baby…” Bucky said hugging Peter. "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting..." 

Peter said and Bucky kissed him passionately.

It was going to be a long night painting.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was one of those people that still read the newspaper and lately the house ads were catching his attention. He didn't admit to himself, but he wanted to move out. He had lived with Bucky for such a long time and they had such a great dynamic, but everything has to end.

They both were getting too old for the roommate thing. Steve was considering Bucky and Peter the real deal so much, he didn't notice things changing.

Peter stopped showing up so frequently. Bucky started to talk less about him and there were nights Bucky spent alone watching TV. Steve was oblivious at first, but when he got home one day into the middle of a fight he started to pay more attention.

“Everything is okay?” Steve asked taking his backpack from his shoulder slowly.

“Everything is fine.” Bucky said and for some reason he seemed angry at him. Peter looked the other way and sighed.

“I can go back later.” Steve said clenching on his backpack embarrassed.

“It's okay, I'm already leaving.” Peter said going towards the exit.

“What?!” Bucky said surprised. “No you're not!!”

The only thing Steve could do was step aside and let them pass.

He asked Bucky what happened later, but his friend didn't want to talk about it. He locked himself in his room and didn't even come out when Steve ordered pizza. That was when Steve knew something was really wrong. Bucky never rejected pizza.

He started thinking about living alone for a change. Steve didn't earn much at the university but he didn't have debts anymore and well...He was counting on having a career as an artist. So he could afford some shitty apartment. Cover it all with his paintings. He didn't need much... He was a fucking artist!

Steve put the newspaper down when Bucky got up. He wasn't a morning person, but apparently he was having a specially bad morning.

“Hey Buck!” Steve said smiling. “Good morning.”

He just nodded and gave Steve a weak smile. He poured a bunch of coffee in a mug and went back to his bedroom. Steve thought he couldn't be more uncomfortable when Peter and Bucky was happy together, but now they were fighting he realized he was wrong.

“Hey buddy.” Steve said getting inside Bucky's room. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Bucky lied.

“You know I'm your best friend, right?”

“Clint is my best friend.” Bucky said and gave Steve a weak smile. That just made Steve feel better.

“No he's not!” Steve said and sat on Bucky's bed. “I can't see you two are fighting.”

Bucky sighed and got away from Steve.

“It's that bad?”

Bucky didn't say anything.

“Okay…” Steve said. “Can't I do something to help?”

“No!” Bucky said quickly making Steve frown.

“Bucky…” Steve started, he was feeling weird. Something was off. “You like him. Truly. I never saw you liking someone like this… I don't have much experience in relationships, but if this makes you happy, if him makes you happy...fight for it.”

Bucky looked at him for the first time.

“I…” Steve started. "Doesn't matter.” He was about to say he was thinking about move out, but that wasn't a good thing to say on that moment. At first, he thought it was alike he was giving Bucky a chance to take the next step with Peter.

“Say it!” Bucky said surprisingly.

“Uh... I think I'm gonna move out.” Steve said simply. Bucky studied his face. If Steve was thinking something was off, now he was sure. Bucky didn't say anything, he didn't protest, he didn't ask why. He just stared at Steve like he knew something Bucky didn't. “I think it's time…”

Bucky sighed and ran his hand over his head.

“It will be good for us.” Steve continued trying to get a reaction from his friend. “You could ask Peter to move in with you.” Steve said normally, but apparently that surprised Bucky a lot. He looked at Steve like he had told him something unbelievable.

“I'm sorry.” Bucky said and Steve didn't know why.

“What for?”

“I'm being such a bad friend.” Bucky said and hugged Steve. “I'm so sorry.”

“Hey... That's not true.” Steve hugged him back. “It's okay Bucky.”

Bucky hugged him a little harder. “You don't have to move out. I... I don't want you to move out Steve!”

“It's fine Bucky.” Steve said surprised of how things were going. “I need to move out, I guess.”

Bucky broke the hug and stared at him.

“It's something I have to do.” Steve explained. “We will be fine. I can't see us being lass friends… we just have to move on with our lives. I'm done feeling stuck.”

Bucky just nodded.

“Talk to him” Steve said, he felt a little pain in his heart, but he ignored. “Fix things.”

“Yeah... I will.” Bucky said and smiled at Steve.

\--

Steve finally showed Pepper his paints and she loved. She really did and Steve couldn't believe it. She was very excited about them and Steve was very excited about her. She was so smart and funny. So sure of herself. It was one of those rare moments in his life he wished he wasn't completely gay. He envied Bucky sometimes, he was bi and that gave him so many possibilities. At least on Steve's eyes.

They had lunch and Steve developed some kind of admiration for the woman. They talked about Tony and Steve gladly discovered some new stuff about his friend.

“What do you think about this crazy scheme he is pulling to get Bruce back?” Steve asked because Pepper seemed to be so centered. It didn't seem like her to support something like that.

“I... Honestly I don't know.” She said after some thought. “What I know is that they went through a lot. Tony was devastated when Bruce asked for the divorce. But surprisingly that made him realize where he was going with all the party and all the alcohol. Get Bruce back made him get sober and turn his life around. So I just support him… I don't think there's anything else to do.”

“Yeah...I guess you are right.” Steve said. “Aren't you afraid he is gonna get hurt.”

“Yes.” Pepper said. “But I can only hope he will be strong enough to move on...And being totally honest I really hope they get back together.” She said hopefully and Steve smiled. “They were great together!”

They had a nice lunch and Pepper was sure Steve was gonna she could get him a chance to show his work at some galleries. The insecurity monster inside his head was telling him otherwise, but apparently he got discovered. 

He went to work and even the dull administrative tasks he had to do didn't annoy him too much. He went back home smiling like a goof and when he got there he told Bucky everything.

“Damn it Steve!!!” Bucky said excited. “This is such good news!!”

“I know! I just can't believe it!!”

“We have to celebrate it!!”

“Yeah!” Steve said. “I'm gonna call the gang. Maybe we could do something Saturday.”

“We are busy Saturday.” Bucky said.

“Are we?” Steve asked surprised. “Am I?”

“It's Peter birthday.”

“Oh... Thanks for telling me with that much time to buy a gift.”

“It’s not my fault.” Bucky said. “It's just...he never had a surprise party, so I'm throwing him one. I didn't know that until recently. His best friend told me. I just arranged things with his aunt.”

“Cool…” Steve said forcing a smile.

“Yeah...See, that's me fixing it.” Bucky said. “Oh... I need a favor.”

“Oh no…” Steve cried.

“Shut up!” Bucky said smiling. “I just need to ask Tony something.”

“What?!” Steve said surprised.

“Yeah... It's for Peter's present. I wanna give him a something great. Something unique.”

“Wow...Okay. I can talk to him.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.” Steve said. “He actually owes me a favor.”

“Great!!” Bucky said excited. “You should invite him!”

“Uh...I don't know if he would go.” Steve said trying to get out of the situation.

“You'll never know if you don't ask.” Bucky insisted.

“Bucky I already told you we are just friends…”

“You didn't seem just friends the day he showed up.” Bucky said.

“It's complicated.”

“Steve, just ask the guy.” Bucky said. “Geez.”

“Fine…” Steve was starting to think it was good idea. He definitely would feel lonely on that party even though all his friends would be there. Tony was the only one that knew his secret. “I'll ask him.”

\--

Steve was surprised with the fact he had to buy Peter a present in only two days. He didn't know what to give him. He wanted to give him a lot of stuff, a Teddy bear, a ticket to Broadway, some old movies DVD, his whole heart. But all of those options seemed wrong. Well...most of them were right. But Steve wanted to give him something meaningful because he liked him so much. Although he should give him something meaningless because, he shouldn't like him like that.

Bucky was excited with the preparations and was even more excited with his present. Steve gave Tony a call and Bucky asked him a new game it wasn't out yet. Apparently Tony owned some video game company and they would release a new game from a series Peter loved.

“He is gonna love it!!!” Bucky said happy with himself.

“I bet he will.” Steve said trying to seem happy too.

Steve left work Friday accepting he would have to give Peter some random DVD. He went to old store to get at least a good movie. He was thinking about giving him a Charles Chaplin one. You can’t make a mistake with Chaplin.

It was one of those stores that sold old vinyls, old books, old movies...Old everything. It smelled like mold and memories. He got excited about it, and was determined on finding something good to give Peter. After half an hour there were only an old Beatles vinyl on his basket that Steve was considering buying for himself.

_'If only weren't so expensive!’_

'Peter liked The Beatles?’ Steve asked to himself. "He seems like the kind of person that likes Beatles. Everybody like The Beatles!" If Peter didn't like them, it would be a hell of disappointment. But Steve had a good feeling about it. Peter did have a lot of Arctic Monkeys t-shirts… not that it indicated much. He decided he was gonna buy it for Peter. It was the best gift he found anyway.

He was walking towards the exit to pay when he saw it. The best gift he could find. The gift he couldn't avoid giving Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

“So...are you gonna tell me how you ruined Peter’s party or you’re gonna keep moaning…” Tony asked and drunk some milkshake. Steve was laying his head on the table full of regret.

“Why?” Steve said sadly. “Why didn’t I buy him a DVD?”

“Because you care…” Tony answered. “C’mon tell me!”

“You should have been there!!” Steve said looking at Tony. “You wouldn’t let me buy that stupid book.”

“Tell me the story damn it!!” Tony said loudly attracting some glares from the other customers.

“Okay…” Steve said running his hands over his face. “It all went well at the beginning. Peter didn’t see it coming. He was truly surprised, it was so funny...he was so happy.” Steve started to remember how cute Peter looked. “I was a bit scared of the party to be honest. Everyone was gonna be there, our friends, his friends...his aunt. I had to...you know…”

“Pretend you are not head over heels for him.”

“Yeah…” Steve agreed bitterly. There was no reason to pretend in front of Tony anymore. “But everything went down fine. I focused on drinking beer with some friends and ignore Peter and Bucky, until it was time to open the presents.”

Tony watched Steve like he was watching a great TV show.

“He started to open the presents and you could see he was super happy. He is not used to have birthday parties.” Steve told Tony. “Anyway, Bucky was super excited about his gift…”

“Oh, did he like the game?!” Tony interrupted. “I’m dying to play…”

“Really? I don’t care! Let me tell the story!” Steve glared and Tony shut up. “He liked the game...in fact he loved it. There was a lot of hugs and kisses Bucky was the best boyfriend in the world.”

“And then he opened your present.” Tony said with expectation.

“Yeah…”

“What the hell did you give him?”

“The Hobbit…”

“What?!” Tony asked perplex. “All this drama is because you gave him The Hobbit? What’s wrong with that?”

“Well...first, it’s one of his favorite books.” Steve said. “His uncle gave to him when he was little. Peter told me a few months ago...he said that it had a coffee stain on the first page and that was an old edition, but it was ruined because their house had a pipe problem.”

“That’s bad…” Tony said. “But still not horrible.”

“His uncle is dead.” Steve said and Tony looked at him surprised. “And I bought him an old edition and made a coffee stain on the first page…”

“Shit!” Tony said and a mom that was with her son on the next table glared at him for the second time.

“And I might have left a note saying. ‘May this bring old memories and form new ones, with love Steve.’” Steve said embarrassed. “Oh god…he cried a little when he saw it.” Steve whined.

“Oh no...” Tony said.

“And then his aunt cried a bit too.” Steve said trying wanting to disappear under the table.

“That’s bad…”

“His Uncle died a week after Peter’s birthday.”

“Yeap...it got worse.” Tony said and held Steve’s hand. “So...Bucky’s present wasn’t the best…”

“You think?!” Steve said. “He looked at me like if I had eaten the last Oreo...worse!!”

“You kind of did.” Tony said raising his brows. “Well...you want to.”

“Damn it!”

“That was it?”

“Yeah...but the vibe was off after that. Bucky was annoyed by the fact he didn’t know that story...he was obviously jealous.” Steve said. “He is weird around me now. I know he wanted to give Peter the best present…”

“And you stole his thunder!”

“I know that!” Steve muttered. “But is more than that! I mean...it would be juvenile of him be mad at me because of that for too long...and he is not like that.”

“Do you think he knows?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know…” Steve said thinking about the possibility.

Steve felt bad for himself some more, but Tony didn’t let him keep the pity party for too long.

“C’mon Rogers! Keep your head up!” He said as they walked out of the restaurant. Steve started to admire his friend for his strength. He had a dark past, but managed to turn his life around and now was seeking his happiness. Just not on the most orthodox way...he still wanted to break Bruce and Hank.

Tony had set up a lunch Pepper. Apparently she had had some things to talk to Steve. He asked Tony what it was, but the brunette didn’t tell him anything.

“She is gonna tell you…” Tony said looking bored while typing on his smartphone.

They were going to have lunch, but Steve needed to talk to someone about Peter’s birthday so he asked Tony if the billionaire could meet him early. He seemed surprisingly happy...sometimes Steve thought Tony was lonely. Despite the fact that he always had people around him.

 

They spent the day together.

They went to a game event Tony had to go. He had to discuss a bunch of work stuff, but spend the whole time playing prototypes and testing new games. Steve couldn’t believe he was seeing so many things that would take mouths to be out. He couldn’t stop thinking about Peter and that he would freak out.

It was actually funny. Steve wasn’t the video game type of person, but Tony made it hilarious. It was amazing how he could maintain his mood light. In times like that Steve tried to picture a depressed and alcoholic Tony Stark...it was almost impossible. Steve left the place with some pain in his abs. Tony made him laugh too much. It was almost like him and Bucky used to be.

_‘Nope...do not open that box!!’_

“So...any advance on your evil plan to get Bruce back?” Steve asked when they were going out after Tony ditched a bunch of angry businessmen.

“No…” Tony said rolling his eyes. “They are in London.” He said bitter.

“Oh…”

“There is a boring scientific convention about some boring new thing that might save a bunch of people...yuck!!”

“That’s sounds awful.”

“I know!!!” Tony said avoiding looking at Steve. “Doctors…”

“Do you ever considered telling him the truth?” Steve.

“No Steve!! That never crossed my mind. You are a real genius!!” Tony said sarcastically.

“But have you actually told him the truth?”

Tony sighed. “What truth? That I love him no matter what, when or how and I will until the day I die? That truth? I fucking married him!!! Its implied!”

“But maybe he needs to be reminded…”

\--

They went to a fancy restaurant and waited for Pepper that was at least thirty minutes late. Steve couldn’t get over the fact that Tony was very punctual while she was always late. 

She arrived looking amazing, walking fast on really high heels that made her legs even longer. Her dress were tight, but still professional. While her looked perfect, but like she didn’t spend too much time on it. Pepper always looked naturally perfect. Steve would fall for that if he didn’t know Tony and had witnessed how much time the man spent fixing his hair.

“Hi guys!” She said a little out of breath. “Problems at work…”

“Oh...do you work at Channel now?” Tony said smirking at the shopping bag she just put next to her seat.

“Shut up Tony! I needed new shoes!”

“No you didn’t! You have more shoes than Victoria Beckham!”

“No I don’t!!!!”

“You probably have!!” Tony said while Steve just watched they bickering like two children. “I know an addict when I see one!”

She just rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna discuss this with you…” She said trying to sound superior.

“That’s what an addict would say…”

“I’m here to talk to Steve!” Pepper interrupted Tony and looked at Steve smiling.

“Tony said you wanted to talk to me…” Steve said smiling back. “Any good news?”

“He really needs one…” Tony said smirking to his menu.

“Great! Because I have amazing news!”

“Really?!” Steve asked excited. Maybe someone wanted to expose one of his paintings

Before she could deliver the news the waiter arrived asked for their orders. Steve never hated the perspective of food so much. He ordered the cheapest thing he could find on the menu - which was a little salad that wouldn’t look weird if he was a supermodel and not a six-foot tall muscle man - Pepper asked the same as him and Tony ordered the steak.

“So…” She started when the waiter went away. “I talked to a friend of mine about your paintings and guess what?” Steve was about to guess, but Pepper didn’t let him. “He loved it!!” She said excited.

“Really?” Steve asked surprised.

“I told you these dudes would love your paintings!” Tony said smiling.

“Which one?” Steve asked.

“Which one?” Pepper repeated. “He loved all of them! He is preparing an exhibition with new artists and want to show your work!!”

“Oh my god…” Steve said perplex. “Like...Like he wants to...several of paintings?”

“I think he is having a stroke…” Tony said frowning. Pepper gave him a light slap on his forearm and looked back at Steve.

“You will have your own space and plan exhibit your paintings they way you want…” Pepper kept going. “I don't know many details, but you can know directly from him. He is dying to meet you. I told Mark that you are gonna be the hottest new artist in New York and when he saw a picture of you he totally agreed with me.” Pepper said laughing.

“Mark is the bold one with the ridiculous glasses?”

“No, that is Stuart.” Pepper said sipping her water. “Mark is the one with the white hair.”

“Yuck...he is awful.” Tony said. “He smells like cheese.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Pepper said laughing.

“I don’t care!!” Steve said. “He is awesome to me!!”

“Good…” Pepper said. “Can I set up a meeting?”

“You are kidding me?!” Steve said excited. “Anytime...anyplace!”

“Easy there champ.” Tony said smirking. “Don’t say that to him...he will probably want to set up this meeting on his apartment and ask for some favors.”

Steve looked at him surprised.

“Nonsense.” Pepper said giving Tony another slap on his forearm.

“No it’s not.”

“Yeah...it’s not.” She agreed and Steve looked at her smiling surprised. “I’ll set up a lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it. =)


End file.
